The World's Greatest
by JBAT13
Summary: Batman and Superman are abducted by desperate scientists to the planet system called Mixon. The planet is ruled over by their evil leader Lakua. The people plead to Batman and Superman to free them and reinstate Don the Kind as the ruler. Also on the same day, James finishes college. Need Ideas for it...If you have any, please share. Any are welcome. Check out my other stories too.


Episode 13 Season 1 Justice League Series

**The World's Greatest**

Batman and Shadow are eating together in the cafeteria. The general mood in the cafeteria is relaxed. Shadow finishes his carrot sticks and watches Batman drink a smoothie.

Batman sees Wonder Woman and Superman laughing together at another table. He glares a little. Shadow notices his mentors discomfort.

Shadow states "They have been dating for almost two months. That's the official time. They started after that Riddler incident. The previous stuff was just the warm up".

Batman is surprised, he turns to Shadow and says "You knew about this?" Batman has some despair in his voice. His student beat him to the answer.

Shadow gingerly replies "I followed him home once, he was with Diana and they went out to dinner. I followed them to that and heard bits of it. Also the way they have been acting is a direct signal too. Don't tell anyone I did that though".

Batman says "I had been suspecting it for a month. Relationships in the league do not end well". He says it like it is a law.

Shadow replies "I know, you taught me well. But tell that to Green Arrow and Black Canary or Huntress and Question or Wondergirl and Superboy and Robin and Batgirl". Shadow had seen first hand breakdowns in relationships. Never ended pretty.

Batman with a hint of humour says "Even Supergirl and Brainiac 5". Shadow looks a little uncomfortable by that.

Shadow says "The word love is used too loosely these days".

Batman grumbles as he says "Relationships are distracting and can make the team chemistry start to crumble".

Shadow has a little sound of teasing in his voice as he says "You are not happy with this are you?" He watches as Diana leaves the cafeteria.

Batman says "Not when it is two influential leaders. They are too powerful together".

Shadow sounds like he is trying to dig deeper as he says "That's not entirely it. There is more to it than that".

Batman closes him off and says "You better keep Kara at arm's length James". Batman tries to unnerve him.

Shadow looks at Batman coldly and replies "I plan too; she is in love with someone else anyway. And we will only be friends".

Batman sarcastically says "Sure".

Shadow quickly replies "Says you who is obviously jealous of the world's new super couple".

Batman sighs and says "Ok you got me, and how is your life?"

Shadow chirpily replies "Uncomplicated at the moment, you should get some rest".

Shadow leaves the table and heads towards his room, knowing to quit while he was ahead.

Superman joins Batman and says "Did the kid just get you with a fast line or something?" Superman smiles as he says this.

Batman roughly replies "No but he is quick".

All of a sudden, Batman and Superman are enveloped in a ball of dark energy. The ball sucks them in a collapses on itself.

Batman and Superman find themselves in a small room with 3 humanlike scientists.

Batman demandingly asks "Who are you?"

A male scientist speaks "I am Verzo; I am one of the scientists who bought you to Mixon".

Superman asks "Why?" He is also demanding answers.

A female scientist speaks "I am Galo. Our planet system was peaceful until 2 years ago, Lakua, a rebel gained mystical powers and overthrew our leader Don the Kind. Since then, everyone is under close watch and we are ruled by an iron fist".

Batman says "I'm guessing he has an army too".

The final male scientist says "I am Rebin; we sent our teleporter to grab two of the galaxies mightiest heroes. We as the people of Mixon, beg for you to help out cause".

Superman says "But we are 2 men against a planet full of soldiers".

Verzo says "If you defeat Lakua, the soldiers will vanish and we will be free".

Batman says "Are we in the capital?"

Galo replies "Yes, in Kivson".

Superman says "We will think about it".

Superman leads Batman away to the corner and says "We have to help them".

Batman crosses his arms and says "We do not have to do anything". Batman is ticked off that he is here and not in Gotham.

Superman tries to reason with Batman and says "If this Lakua guy does have mystical powers, he could use them to get to Earth; we stop him now we don't have a problem later".

Batman roughly replies "Fine, but the first chance after we defeat him to get out of here, we take it".

Superman says "Agreed". They walk back to the scientists and say "Ok we will help".

Verzo says "We have a resistance group in the underground you should probably meet".

They leave the room and head into a banquet hall. There are about 100 people in it, there is people training in the corner and 3 men are standing against a wall. Verzo and Galo lead Batman and Superman over to them.

One man steps forward and extends his hand for a handshake.

He introduces himself "The teleporter obviously worked, I'm Don the Kind, former ruler of this planet. I don't like resorting to violence, but if it has to be to stop Lakua, I'll do it".

Superman and Batman both shake his hand. Superman says "I'm Superman, he is Batman, and what can you tell us about Lakua?"

Don says "Two years ago, I banished Lakua from our planet for crimes against the people of Mixon. He swore revenge and he came back with mystical powers. His powers allow him to create soldiers at will; it also allows him to have super strength. He tried to have me executed but the people intervened and hid me. Some lost their lives and I feel that I cannot let them die in vain trying to save our planet".

Batman asks "So if your people are so keen to help, where are they?"

Don replies "Mostly, everyone who shows or is suspected to have shown loyalty to me or dishonouring the Lakuan faith, is either imprisoned or executed. Most people have been able to stay out of trouble so far".

Superman asks "Lakuan faith?"

Don says "It is Lakua's own belief that if we believe in it, the source that gave him power will show its appreciation by granting us our wishes. It's a load of hogwash. Not many people believe in it as they see it as a way to keep us in line".

Batman asks "Where did he go to get his powers?"

A VO is heard "From Apokolips". Everyone turns around to see a man stumble in.

People rush over to him and pick him up. They steady him and take him to Don.

Don asks "Jolford, what happened?"

Jolford replies "He got me".

Don explains "Jolford was also banished with Lakua; he travelled with Lakua to Apokolips where they met a character named Granny Goodness".

Superman says "We have had run-ins with her and Apokolips before".

Jolford speaks "I however realised what I had done was wrong and I should try fix my ways, I returned a changed man, Don was kind enough to see the differences I had made and let me back in. While I was with Granny though, she gave him powers to his right hand, she gave me super strength".

Batman says "Alright, we are taking Lakua down. Where does he reside?"

Don replies "In the palace with his personal guard, it is on the other side of the city".

Superman says "How big is your force?"

Don says "About 200 fit men, he has 1000 in his palace alone and can call on the 100,000 others that are on this planet, or he can create more".

Superman asks "How are they armed?"

Don replies "Mainly swords and spears. Same for them but most of them have armour".

Batman says "Let's do it". Superman nods and says "Everyone else stay here, we will go check what we are up against".

They leave the hideout.

Meanwhile, Lakua is relaxing in his palace. He picks grapes off the stalk. The servant nervously holds the plate.

Lakua swallows and shrugs "Too sweet". He raises his right hand and the servant screams "NOO!" The servant is vaporized.

Lakua looks over his palace and smiles. He then says "It's so hard to find good help these days".

**Lost for ideas here...Any ideas would be helpful**

This is closing the story after Batman and Superman get back.

James hears his name get called out by the announcer. He has highest honours in most subjects and got college male of the year. James looks into the crowd and sees Daniel, Amy, Scarlett, Laura, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, Kara Kent, Oliver Queen and Alfred. James does not see his mother. He smiles to the audience but he feels let down. He gets capped and given his certificates. He walks off stage and disappears with all the other graduates. He meets up with Ben afterword.

Ben asks "Hey, why the long face?"  
James replies "My mother didn't show up".

Ben frowns too and says "Oh I'm sorry man".

James answers "It's not you or anyone else's fault. It's hers".

He leaves, a little angry. He meets up with the present league members outside. They all shake his hand.

Kara says "Well done partner". James smiles briefly but it disappears.

Oliver asks "What's wrong?" Kara and Oliver look concerned.

James replies "My mother didn't show even though she said she would". James looks really disappointed.

Clark says "She probably got caught up in traffic". He knows this probably is not the case, so does James.

James looks at him and says "I would almost bet that she is still in the Caribbean on Harry's batch". James leaves them and meets with his family. The league members leave.

James gets given hugs by his family members.

He then leaves back to the Rola house and pulls on his Shadow suit.

The End


End file.
